universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios Paris
The Park Will Open Right Near Disneyland Paris Resort and Headquarted In Meaux, France, Europe and Located In Meaux, France, Europe Theme Parks *Universal Studios Paris *Volcano Bay Paris Shopping, Dining and Entertainment Complex Center *Universal CityWalk Meaux Resort Hotels *DJ Snake Hotel (Meaux). *Hard Rock Hotel (Meaux). *Great Wolf Lodge (Meaux). *????????????????????????????? *??????????????????????????????? Universal Studios France Themed Areas: Production Central New York Hollywood Sci-Fi City DC Comics Boulevard Adventure Island The Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Hogsmeade The Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Diagon Alley Nick Studios Cartoon Network City Bugs Bunny's Looney Tunes Town Springfield USA Toon Lagoon Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone Dreamworks City Lagoon Studio 100 Land Walibi World & Walibi Playland Bad Boyz Boardwalk Rides Production Central *Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit *Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Super Silly Fun land *Super Silly Swirl *Veggietales Live Hollywood * Backlot Studio tour * Lucy-A Tribute * Universal Horror Make-Up show * The NBC-Universal Experience *The Wild Wild Wild West Stunt Show *Studio Tram Tour *Hollywood Dreams Parade *RollerCoaster Tycoon: The Ride (similar to Banshee at Kings Island) *Happy Tree Friends Store New York *Lights, Camera, Action! Hosted by Steven Spielberg *Ghostbusters Spooktacular *Stage 28 *Gremlins Invasion Sci-Fi City *Battlestar Galactica: Human vs Cylon * Accelerator *E.T. Adventure *Men in Black: Alien Attack *Back to the Future: The Ride *Terminator 2 3-D: Battle Across Time *Transformers: The Ride 3-D *The Star Trek Adventure *Danganronpa: Despair Factory *The Doctor Who Experience * Alien vs Predator (Indoor roller coaster that is similar to Revenge of the Mummy at Universal Studios Orlando) * RoboCop: The Ride (EMV Dark Ride that is similar to Dinosaur at Disney's Animal Kingdom) Walibi World & Walibi Playland *(TBA) Add Rides Studio 100 Land *(TBA) Add Rides Dreamworks City *Shrek 4-D *Madagascar Express *Flushed Away 4D *Over the Hedge coaster DC Comics Boulevard * Justice League: Alien invasion 3-D * Batman: The Ride * Superman Escape * Green Lantern Coaster (RMC Hybrid Coaster is similar to Storm Chaser at Kentucky Kingdom) * The Joker's Jinx * Bat Wing Coaster * Lex Luthor: Drop of Doom Adventure Island *Jurassic Park River Adventure * Jurassic Park Discovery Center * Pteranodon Flyers * Camp Jurassic * Amber Rock Climb *Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular *Revenge of the Mummy:The Ride (Orlando) The Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Hogsmeade *Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey *The Flight of the Hippogriff *Dragon's Challenge (dueling Hyper GTX Coaster) *Ollivanders *Hogwarts Express The Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Diagon alley *Harry Potter and the Escape from the Gringotts *Ollivanders *Hogwarts Express Nick Studios *Nickelodeon Studios *Spongebob 4D:The Great Jelly Rescue *Mrs. Puff's Boating School *Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast *Angry Beavers Spooty Spin *Plankton's Spinning Chaos *The Wild Thornberrys River Adventure *The Krusty Krab *The Spongebob Squarepants Splash Bash *Fairly Odd Coaster *Fairy World Taxi Spin *Meet The Nicktoons Bugs Bunny's Looney Tunes Town *Bugs Bunny's Carrot Cars *Daffy Duck's Rocking Falls *Marvin The Martian In The Third Dimension Cartoon Network City *Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends (4D simulator ride) *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (indoor/outdoor roller coaster ride) *Ed Edd n Eddy: The Ride *Adventure Time (dark ride/indoor coaster) *Bravest Warriors: Alien Battle Springfield *Krusty's Fox Universe Blast! *Kang and Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl *Fast Food Boulevard Toon Lagoon * Storks: Special Delivery (Flying Roller Coaster that similar to Tastu at Six Flags Magic Mountain) *The Dupuis Adventure Coaster Featuring Spirou, Fantasio, Khena, Scrameustache, Marsupilami, and Gaston la gaffe *Crash Bandicoot's Spinning Mayhem (roller coaster) *Spyro's Quest (Omnimover) *Felix the Cat Meet n Greet *Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls (Log Flume ride) *Popeye & Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges *Me Ship the Olive *Rocky and Bullwinkle 3D Movie *SML Attraction: Jeffy's Philharmagic Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone *Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster *Animal Actors on Location! *Curious George Goes to Town Capcom Boulevard * Megaman x: revenge of the mavericks *Street Fighter Live *Resident Evil: Escape from Racoon City (Haunted House) Lagoon *Dynamite Stunt Spectacular *Universal Hollywood Magic *Universal 360: A Cinesphere Spectacular Bad Boyz Boardwalk * Bad Boyz: The Ride * Bad Boyz Street-side Block PartyCategory:Parks with RollerCoaster Tycoon attractions Category:Theme Parks Category:Article under construction